narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teiōgan
|image=Teiōgan.png |unnamed=No |kanji=帝王眼 |romaji=Teiōgan |literal english=Sovereign Eye |clan=Abura Clan |shippuden=No |ova debut=Naruto: Sengoku Reborn |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} The is the powerful kekkei genkai utilized by the Abura Clan. While its progenitor was Abura Uchiha, who first used the eye, it was a direct result of the genetics of Fūjin Uchiha's Rinnegan and Yūgao Hyūga's Byakugan. The eyes themselves then manifested in Abura Uchiha, who would lend her genetics and her name to her descendants, who would become the Abura clan. The Teiōgan has also been called the because of its heritage and connection with the ancient Rinnegan. Background The Teiōgan is a rather recent mutation, having appeared 300 years before the start of the series in Abura Uchiha — the daughter of Fūjin Uchiha and Yūgao Hyūga. Having received the genes for all three of the Three Great Dōjutsu, Abura's eyes mutated and became the Teiōgan. After brought the down upon the earth, wiping out a tremendous majority of humanity, Abura survived and continued her lineage, which took her name and became the Abura clan. Similarly to Abura, Echo Uchiha — a time-traveling member of the clan and a self-professed descendant of Ryun Uchiha — also awakened the Teiōgan, though his possessed a tomoe design, leading to the name . The dōjutsu manifests as a bright emerald-colored eye with a distinct, dark green pupil. The eye is depicted as glowing at night or in dark places. Abilities The Teiōgan, like its parental dōjutsu, gives the user extraordinary perception. It gives color to chakra, allowing the user to see it, and also gives the user enough sight to see the Eight Gates within the human body. The eye can easily dispel genjutsu, making it virtually impossible to capture users with illusions. The Teiōgan also retains the Sharingan's capability to track extremely fast movement, though it has lost the ability to copy ninjutsu. Conversely, unlike the Sharingan, and much more like the Byakugan, the Teiōgan does not evolve into various stages: instead remaining in the same form throughout the user's life. Unlike the Sharingan and Byakugan (and some incarnations of the Rinnegan), the Teiōgan, once activated, does not deactivate. For this reason, it can be speculated that the eye costs the user little to no chakra. This does not hold true, however, for those who have a transplanted Teiōgan — as they are often unable to handle the chakra drain caused by merely one of the eyes, much less a complete pair. From this, it can be inferred that members of the Abura clan have bodies adapted to the drain of the Teiōgan, whereas others do not. According to the Abura Clan Stone Monument, the Teiōgan possesses two major abilities that set it apart from its trio of predecessors. The first, and most prominent, of these is called the . This power grants the user access to the unique chakra — said to resemble the unique chakra of the Sage of the Six Paths greatly — that gives rise to the dōjutsu. This green tinted chakra — called — greatly enhances the user's abilities in a transformation known as the Teiōgan Burst Mode. It is speculated that this chakra is passed down from Ryun Uchiha, who bestowed his children and descendants with his own Six Paths chakra, granting them unique abilities as a result. This theory is strengthened due to the fact that Teiōgan Chakra, when mastered, allows one to drawn on the energy of nature, advancing the Burst Mode to the Teiōgan Sage Mode — which yields the s, a trademark of Ryun's. The second power granted by the Teiōgan, according to the monument, is the — the "eye that beholds the future". For most of the Abura Clan, this ability is involuntary and uncontrollable, allowing them brief glimpses of the future: usually depicted as brief scenes which lack context. Those few who manage to control this ability can induce these visions, complete with full context, with a kinjutsu. This kinjutsu, however, has the drawback of robbing the user of their sight. Another ability, which possesses much less drastic consequences, of those who master the Eye of Clairvoyance, is the ability to travel through time itself — an ability known as Amanoukihashi. This power was mastered by an ancestor of the Abura, Echo Uchiha. Receiving the Teiōgan Like the Byakugan, the Teiōgan is a dominant trait, inherent in every member of the Abura clan from birth. It "awakens" when the user is old enough to mold and develop their own chakra and is in a state of activation from then on. Similar to the Sharingan, the Teiōgan is awakened by a special chakra, which affects the user's optic nerve, bringing forth the eyes. According to Abura Uchiha, on the Teiōgan Altar, the chakra produced by the brain, which awakens this dōjutsu, is almost identical to her grandfather's Six Paths Chakra. It is also possible to transplant the Teiōgan into a non-Abura clan host body, however, doing so is extremely dangerous. The chakra drain in a non-Abura clan member, who does not have a significant level of chakra control and development, can lead to an expedited death. Even for those who are conditioned to the vast consumption of chakra cannot use even one for extended periods of time, and two is unheard of. This usually requires the transplant patient to cover the eye, when not in use, to conserve their chakra. It can also mean prolonged periods of recovery after using it in combat. Beyond the Teiōgan Demon Sharingan A time-traveler, Echo Uchiha came to the past to fight alongside his grandfather, Ryun Uchiha, against numerous threats: eventually becoming a member of the Yonkō. Like Abura (Ryun's granddaughter), Echo awakened a unique, green dōjutsu rather than a normal Sharingan. Due to a lack of a better name, Echo referred to his eyes as the — stemming from the belief that the eyes were a result of a curse implemented by his mother. Indeed his eyes, originally a Teiōgan, evolved due to an unknown stimulus, into a mutation of the Sharingan: a trait which allowed it to eventually evolve into a . Echo's Teiōgan granted him the unique ability to time travel: a technique known as Amanoukihashi. Teiōgan Burst Mode The is a heightened transformation, similar to a chakra mode, which is available only to those who have both Teiōgan. While this mode is activated, the user's Teiōgan eyes glow a brilliant emerald, with wisps of chakra coming off of the eye itself. Depending on the amount of chakra being poured into the dōjutsu, the veins around the eyes may also bulge in a similar fashion to the Byakugan. When this mode is activated, a tremendous burst of chakra is released from the user, giving the mode its name. This form enhances the user's Teiōgan, allowing it to completely see the Chakra Pathway System, including all of the body's tenketsu. Other details about this mode are currently unknown. Upon gaining complete mastery of Burst Mode, a member of the Abura Clan can then learn to control their tenketsu, releasing the unique chakra formed by Burst Mode to enter the . Teiōgan Sage Mode The is a type of Sage Mode, similar to the Six Paths Sage Mode, which drastically increases the user's capabilities in combat. It is achieved by combining one's chakra with the special chakra used to awaken the Teiōgan, as well as senjutsu chakra. In this mode, the user gains access to all five nature transformations and Yin-Yang Release. This mode also automatically gives the user s. Like Sage Mode, the user's strength, speed, and reflexes are all dramatically increased. Unlike the traditional Sage Mode, however, this form is self-sustaining: allowing the user to easily gather natural energy, even when in motion — similar to what a jinchūriki with senjutsu can accomplish. Like the previous mode, it also enhances the user's Teiōgan, allowing it to completely see the chakra pathway system, including all of the body's tenketsu, like the dōjutsu's predecessor — the Byakugan. Trivia * "Teiō" (帝王) can also refer to an . * Due to Echo Uchiha's famous usage of the eye, it eventually became feared as the .To Prove One's Self: Seireitou Hyuga vs Echo Uchiha See also * Yuraigan References Category:Dojutsu